harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Leia's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Daryll's house, basement *» Daryll 100+ FP Once you gain access to the basement, Leia will introduce herself. She explains that before she was in this big bathtub in the basement, she had been washed up injured on the beach. Daryll has been taking care of her ever since. If you ask if he is a gentle person (and not if she's a science experiment), Leia tells you he is and she's staying there to repay his kindness by cooking for him. If you're a friend of Daryll then you are also her friend. Purple Heart Event *» Daryll's house *» Have nothing equipped in your Held items (green slot) *» Leia has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Walk into Daryll's laboratory and you won't find the scientist around anywhere. You can then hear him shouting from the basement about finding the secrets to the mysteries of nature! What is he doing to the mermaid?! Charge into the basement to see what the crazy guy is up to. Downstairs you'll startle Daryll, and he yells at you for thinking that he's using her as a science experiment. He tells Leia that he must immediately get back to his research and he leave the two of you alone. Once he's left, Leia laughs at your presumptions. She had been telling Daryll about her home town. She does thank you for worrying about her. Blue Heart *» Daryll's house, basement *» Leia is at a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Visit Leia in the basement. She wants to repay Daryll's kindness by doing some housework, so she wants to try and cook meals. Leia doesn't know very many recipes, but her recipe for Grilled Fish is excellent! Leia wants to try a piece of her new menu at this moment, and asks if you would taste test it for her. Tell her it would be your pleasure (option #2), Leia will tell you to wait a moment while she hurries to make the dish. She returns with Boiled Fish made with Wine and gives it to you to try out. You tell her it is delicious and she is glad that she was able to cook something so tasty. Yellow Heart Event *» Daryll's house *» Have a Bottled Message in your rucksack *» Leia is at a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Walk into the laboratory while holding the bottled message. Daryll notices that they can't open the bottle to retrieve it's content, and the seal on the bottle broke his "Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful Corkscrew", his "Hyper Miracle Sweet Gorgeous Beautiful Corkscrew", and his "Angel Eternal Pure Fresh Elegant Corkscrew". The normal, ordinary corkscrew that he had bought from Van was the only one that worked! Daryll read the message and realized it is for Leia. Daryll takes the note to Leia. She explains it is from her mother. Mom is worried about her living in a bathtub and wants her to come home. Daryll tells her she is all better anyway so she should go back. At the Beach Leia asks if it would be all right for her to return. Tell her it's always good to come back and she'll smile before she swims away. You can catch a Bottled Message in the Ocean during the Spring season if you use a Mystrile or higher level Fishing Pole. The message will only appear after Leia's heart color turns Yellow (40,000 LP or higher). The SUDGW, HMSGB, and AEPFE corkscrews Daryll refers to are a take on Won's special apples from past Harvest Moon games. Additional Info You will need to have the Duck Pond built before she will accept your best friend proposal. Once Leia swims away the only time you can see her at the Beach is on Tuesday night at midnight after the time turns into Wednesday. You will need to walk into the beach area to have her appear. If you don't feel like waiting a week to give her your daily Love Point gift, wait until she is at a high-orange heart color (57,000+ LP) and Monday before activating her yellow heart event. Once Tuesday night comes around she should be ready to become your best friend if you have completed all other requirements.